


Form Voltron!

by bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies



Series: Voltron NSFW Week [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Fivesome, Multi, OT5, Oral Sex, Polydins, Voltron NSFW Week, they're very adventurous... and quite ambitious, unconventional sex positions, warning: don't try this at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies/pseuds/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies
Summary: “Guys, I really don’t think this is what Allura meant when she suggested we practice forming Voltron…” Hunk said.(the paladins get a little creative in the bedroom)Written for Voltron NSFW Week, day 8: free day





	Form Voltron!

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm… day 8 is a free day… *strokes beard thoughtfully* how about…. POLYDINS

“Guys, I really don’t think this is what Allura meant when she suggested we practice forming Voltron…” Hunk said. 

“It definitely is not.”  Shiro agreed, gritting his teeth.  He and Hunk were both inside Keith and Lance, respectively, the latter two with their legs over each other’s hips so that their fronts were pressed together.  Pidge, standing off to the side, eyed the lack of space between them critically, hand on their chin. 

“Having second thoughts, Pidge?”  Lance asked, wrapping a hand around his and Keith’s dicks and stroking, which made Keith groan and drop his head to rest on Lance’s shoulder.

“In terms of wanting to do this, no,” Pidge said.  “In terms of mathematically being able to do this, perhaps.”

“I really don’t know what was wrong with the way we usually do this.”  Hunk said.  “At least we know that way is safe.  What if Pidge loses their balance and we all come crashing down like a dick-breaking tower of cards?” 

“Could we maybe not talk about dicks being broken during this?”  Shiro asked.  “This isn’t going to work if I go soft.”  In response to that, Keith ground down against him, making him bite back a groan.

“Did that fix it?”  Keith smirked.

“...Yes.” 

“Lance and Keith, you guys are going to need to put some space between you.”  Pidge said. 

The two of them tried bowing their backs to create a small bit of open space between them, while still keeping their dicks lined up with each other. 

“Not the best angle in the world.”  Lance grimaced.  Keith nodded in agreement. 

“You can go back to the other way once I’m in position.”  Pidge told them, retrieving two condoms and some lube from the bedside drawer.  They tossed the condoms to the other two, who caught them and rolled them on.

“This is going to be like the world’s weirdest cheerleading pyramid.”  Lance muttered, tossing the wrapper off to the side.

“How come Pidge gets to be at the top?”  Hunk asked.  “If we’re trying to form Voltron, shouldn’t Shiro be on top?”

“No fucking thank you.”  Shiro snorted, shaking his head. 

“One, we’re not actually trying to form Voltron, we’re trying to get laid.”  Pidge popped open the cap of the lube and slicked up their fingers.  “And two, I happen to lack a dick, so I don’t know what you’re expecting me to fuck with.  I don’t have a head down there, so I get to be the head up here.”  They smirked as they tossed the lube to Keith.

“That has got to be your worst joke yet.”  Lance groaned.  Keith drizzled lube over their two dicks, rubbing them with his hands to coat them thoroughly.  While he was doing that, Pidge reached behind themselves, making a face as they started to stretch themselves out.

“I don’t get it.”  Pidge shook their head, reaching down to rub at their clit to help them loosen up.  “This particular opening has, like, zero appeal for someone with my biology.” 

“It’s a lot better if you have a prostate.”  Hunk acknowledged. 

Pidge hummed thoughtfully and pulled their fingers out when they felt they were sufficiently stretched.  They took a deep breath and straddled the entire group.  Lance and Keith lined themselves up, each at a different entrance, then Pidge slowly lowered themselves onto them.  Everyone collectively let out a groan; Hunk and Shiro from the extra weight pressing down on their dicks, Lance and Keith from being enveloped with heat from both ends, and Pidge from being fuller than they ever had been before. 

“Hang on a second,” Pidge rested their forehead against Keith’s for a few moments while they adjusted.  Keith ran his hands up and down their back, and Lance reached around them to thumb at their nipples.  After several moments, Pidge took a deep breath and rolled their hips experimentally.  Everyone groaned, the tiny movement affecting all of them.      

“I’m guessing you’re good to go?”  Shiro asked, reaching his cyborg arm around Keith to skate his fingers over Pidge’s clit.  Just a couple centimeters back, he could feel where Keith’s cock disappeared into the smallest paladin. 

“Yep, go for it.”  Pidge bit their lip at the sensation of the cold metal fingers against their heated skin.

“So… how are we going to do this?”  Lance asked, suddenly realizing they hadn’t discussed this particular part.  It had mostly been the set-up they were worried about.

“Very carefully, please,” Hunk said, sounding strained. 

“Hunk, you start, I’ll match you.”  Shiro said. 

Hunk nodded and rolled his hips up, Lance groaning.  Pidge wobbled a bit on top, but steadied themselves just as Shiro joined in, thrusting in time with Hunk.  Lance and Keith rolled their hips up into Pidge, who mostly focused on staying balanced so as not to fall off and injure anyone, but also concentrating on grinding down against them. 

“Okay, I’m not gonna lie,” Hunk spoke up after a few minutes.  “I think I’m too nervous to actually come from this.”

“Yeah, this angle is not really working for me.”  Lance added, trying to shift forward as much as he could to get Hunk’s length to reach his prostate.  He ended up pressing against Pidge’s back, which pushed them forward into Keith’s chest. 

“Oh, come on,” Pidge said.  “We’ve barely started.  Just give it five minutes.” 

“Five--?!  For some of us, five minutes is twice the amount of time we need!”  Lance reminded them.  “Not everyone here gets multiple orgasms, Pidge!”

“Well,  _ I  _ do, and I haven’t gotten any yet.”  Pidge rolled their hips back onto Lance’s length, smirking vindictively.

“Shiro fingered you before we started,” Hunk pointed out. 

“And you came twice from that.”  Shiro added. 

“Fine, if you guys want to be weak sauce and quit…” Pidge started to get up. 

“Hang on, wait,” Lance pulled them down by the hips.  “We need to be strategic about this.” 

“Oh yeah, don’t want any broken dicks.”  Pidge nodded.

“You guys know you can’t actually break a dick, right?”  Hunk asked.  “There isn’t actually a bone in there.  You can, however, severely damage the tissue and rupture the lining of the corpus cavernosum inside, which would result in a penis fracture.”

There was a beat of silence.  Then...

“Shiro went soft.”  Keith piped up.

“You can’t just talk about breaking dicks and expect things to stay hard down there.”  Shiro muttered.  Pidge snickered. 

“Alright, alright,” Pidge carefully eased themselves up off Lance and Keith, straddling the group before swinging their leg over and standing off to the side, where they then plopped down on the bed.  “Whoever’s brave enough to get off first gets to eat me out.”  They proposed with a smirk, hand dipping between their thighs.

“Oh  _ Jesus, Lance _ !”  Hunk shouted as Lance pulled himself off Hunk and scrambled off the group pile, nearly kneeing Keith in the face in his hurry.  The blue paladin tackled Pidge, the two of them giggling as they rolled back.  Hunk sighed.  “I guess we know who Lance’s favorite is.”  

“I don’t have favorites,” Lance stuck his tongue out at him.  “I love you all equally.  But I  _ do  _ really like when Pidge sits on my face.”

“Aw, how sweet,” Pidge teased him, pushing him onto his back and straddling his chest, leaning down to pull the condom off his cock and lick it like a popsicle.  

Lance let out a groan and pulled their hips closer.  “Hunk, come back over here and keep fucking me.”  He said, spreading his legs wider.

“Needy…” Hunk chuckled, shaking his head fondly as he slid over to them.  “What if  _ I  _ want to get fucked today, instead of doing the fucking?”  Despite his words, he wasted no time burying himself in Lance once more, who was already stretched from before.

“¿Por qué no los dos?”  Lance pulled away from Pidge long enough to say with a shrug.  

“Pour what on a what?”  Keith gave him a weird look as he lifted himself of Shiro.  

“It’s a meme.”  Shiro sighed.  “It means ‘why not both?’”

Lance pulled away from Pidge again and looked around their thigh, gaping at Shiro.  “How do  _ you  _ know about  _ memes _ ?”  He asked, stunned.

“You know what, I don’t think I have to suck you off if you’re not going to return the favor.”  Pidge sighed, sitting up.  

Lance yelped and grabbed their hips.  “No, I can do it!”  

“Prove it.”  Pidge told him.

Lance pointed a stern finger at Shiro.  “We will continue this discussion about your meme knowledge later.”  He said, then went back to eating Pidge out with gusto. 

“Lance has a good point, though,” Keith slid up behind Hunk.  “No reason you can’t have both.”  Hunk paused in his thrusting and reached down to slowly jerk Lance off while Keith worked his lubed fingers into Hunk’s ass to stretch him.  

Shiro sat back against the pillows and considered the group, hand lazily stroking his half-hard cock.  He was actually pretty vanilla when it came to sex, so an experimental attempt at the sex-version of a cheerleading pyramid hadn’t done much for him, admittedly.  A little too much danger for his tastes.  He was planning on jumping in when he was hard again, but Pidge spotted him and beckoned him over.  “Shiro, c’mere, I want to feel you harden in my mouth.”  

That nearly did it for him, but he managed to crawl over to the group as Pidge got off of Lance’s face, leaving his lips shiny and panting before Pidge turned around and let him get back to it.  He hummed against their folds and grabbed their hips.  Meanwhile, Shiro stood in front of Pidge with his feet on either side of Lance’s head, nearly laughing as Lance waggled his eyebrows at the view.  Pidge pulled him closer by the hips and took his half-hardened cock into their mouth just as Keith slid into Hunk and started to thrust, rocking the whole group.  Pidge licked and sucked on his cock, coaxing him back to full hardness, and he pushed the fingers of his right hand, the metal one, through their hair to hold it out of the way, both to help them and because he knew they liked pretty much anything that had to do with his Galra-tech arm.       

Suddenly, Hunk froze, his hips stilling.  “Guys, remember when the Galra showed up on Arus and we talked about making a worm-Voltron with the three lions we had?”

Keith paused behind him, admittedly taken aback by the statement.  Pidge pulled off of Shiro and gave him a bemused look over their shoulder, and Lance groaned, hips bucking up.  “Frankly, Hunk, that wasn’t really what I was thinking about at this exact moment.”  He wrapped his legs around Hunk’s waist and tried to pull him closer.

“We may not have formed Voltron but we kinda formed that worm!”  Hunk said, gesturing up and down the vaguely line-shape their bodies had ended up in.

“ _ That’s  _ what you’re thinking about right now?”  Pidge stared at him.  

“It was just a passing thought!”  Hunk defended.

“Here’s a passing thought for you,” Keith gave another hard thrust into him, the force of it pushing him into Lance, whose nose bumped against Pidge, who tightened their grip on Shiro’s hips.  All of them groaned as the movement rippled down the line.  

“I like Keith’s way of thinking.”  Lance said, rolling his hips.  Pidge snorted and went back to sucking Shiro off.

“Well  _ I  _ thought it was a funny parallel…” Hunk muttered, starting to thrust again.  

“Then clearly we’re not distracting you enough,” Shiro chuckled, reaching over Pidge to push Hunk’s hair out of his eyes before sliding his metal fingers into Hunk’s mouth for him to suck on. 

Luckily, they all managed to keep each other distracted pretty well for the rest of the night.   

**Author's Note:**

> I’d say subscribe for more content like this but tbh this is halfway to a crack-fic. It started as a joke and then I just rolled with it, so it's not my best thought-out work. But boy do I love me some polydins lovin’ and I had this weird idea at like 3 AM, which is never a good thing lmao. I mean let’s be honest, they would at least try it (they tried the cheerleading pyramid in the second episode!). Check out my other VLD NSFW Week fics for much better-written smut. And in the future, I have a better polydins smut fic that I'm working on (5 people are hard to coordinate in sex...)
> 
> I have a [tumblr](https://bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies.tumblr.com/) that is mostly nsfw and almost entirely voltron-related by now, you can pm me if you want my main blog too tho. Thank you for reading!


End file.
